Suite Life Twincest
by judeandconnorforever
Summary: The twins get some love from each other
1. Chapter 1

Cody and Zack were walking to school together, holding hands. That morning they had announced their relationship to their mother and the rest of the Tipton staff and planned to do the same with all their friends at school. They had only confessed their feelings for each other a few days before and thought it would be a good thing to let everyone else know, so they wouldn't have to hide anything. As they entered the school grounds, two black cars pulled up in front of them. A few men in black suits came out and grabbed the twins, pulling them apart from each other. As they were both put in separate cars, they screamed each others names.

"Zack!" Cody cried and then woke up.

Cody surveyed his surroundings and realized it had all been a nightmare. He was still in his bed, in his and Zack's room. Zack was in his bed snoring away, as always. Once Cody calmed down, he decided to get up and get in bed with his brother, like he did every time he had a nightmare. As he snuggled up in front of his big brother, Cody started thinking about his strange feelings for his brother.

For years, Cody had known that he loved his brother but always thought of it as a brotherly love, like all brothers feel towards each other. But, when the twins and their mom moved to the Tipton, one year ago, Cody realized it was more than brotherly love, he loved his brother with all his heart. Sometimes he couldn't help but watch as his brother walked around and got completely lost in a lust for his body. He wished he could tell Zack but was afraid of what would happen if he did. So, Cody fell asleep thinking about how much he loved his brother.

One hour later, Zack awoke in a cold sweat. He wasn't sure why but he felt as if Cody needed him. Then, he looked in front of him and saw Cody lying there, before him. Zack wasn't surprised at all; Cody always did this whenever he woke up from a nightmare. He said he felt safe with Zack. Even though Cody was his younger brother, Zack knew he felt something for Cody, something stronger than brotherly love. Zack had known that he was gay for a year or so now and the only boy he ever wanted was his baby brother.

Anyone who ever saw Zack near the ladies, though, would never guess that he was gay. Zack was always going up to girls and telling them how hot and sexy they were and asking if they wanted to go out with him. That was all just acting though, Zack never wanted to be with any of them, he did it just so no one would think he was gay.

Now, as Zack stared at his brother's form, he felt a little tingling between his legs. Then, Zack thought of something he never would have wanted to do until now. There was his little brother, the boy he had wanted ever since he realized his sexuality, vulnerable and asleep right next to him. The two were sharing body warmth, for God's sake. So, he decided to do it.

Carefully, he took his right hand and slid it over Cody's hip. Next, he inched it up, little by little, till he reached the elastic of his brother's pajama pants. Quickly, he took a couple fingers and lifted up the elastic of his brother's pants and underwear and felt his brother's skin. Zack then stopped and took a breath. He could not believe what he was doing. After about a minute, Cody was still not up and he continued. He lowered his fingers until he felt the growth on his brother's body. It was surrounded by tiny hairs, which he knew were blonde, because his were and below the growth was a sac with two big balls.

Zack began to fondle his brother's penis and balls. He pulled the foreskin up and down, as if he were masturbating his brother. Both Zack and Cody were uncircumcised, which, as he found out this year in Health class, most boys were not. When the teacher, Mrs. Highlander, explained to the class about circumcision, Zack felt pity for all the boys who had that done to them and were glad that he did not have to experience that.

Half an hour passed and Zack got bored. His eyes were getting heavy but he was still massaging the now erect penis and saggy balls on his brother's body. Two minutes later, Zack fell asleep, drifting into La La land.

Then, at 3:00, almost two hours after Zack had stopped caressing his brother's private area; Cody woke up in a cold sweat, from another nightmare. In this one though, Cody was being chased by a horrible monster that ate perfect students, like him. He was all ready to get up and get in his brother's bed, when he realized he was already there, right next to Zack. He turned to face his cute look-alike, but something in his mid-section stopped him. Cody looked down and saw that his brother's arm was down his pants.

"Zack, you sick-o!" Cody said.

Zack just kept snoring.

"Zack, wake up, you pervert!" Cody repeated over and over, while pushing his brother, but Zack did not wake.

"I guess I'll have to do it myself," Cody quietly said to himself.

So, he took one of his own hands, reached down his pants and grabbed his brother's wrist, which was lying on his erection. He pulled the wrist up, but as the hand brushed over his dick, Cody felt a nice sensation. He then decided against getting his brother's hand out of his pants and thought this would be fun. For the next hour, Cody used his twin's hand to pleasure himself. During that time period, he came four times and enjoyed each one.

Finally, at 4am, Cody got tired again, took his brother's hand out of his pants, kissed his brother on the cheek, and fell asleep. As he dozed off, he knew that the two of them would have a lot of talking to do the next day, because they were obviously both gay and had a passion for each other.

"This should be interesting," were Cody's last thoughts before drifting off into a pleasurable dream about him and his brother having fun.

Cody got out of Zack's bed the next morning trying to convince himself it was all a dream. It was a Saturday, so, by the time he got dressed and was completely awake, it was already 11am. Zack was always a late sleeper and probably would not be up for another hour. Cody left the room and went into the main room of their suite.

"Good morning, Cody," his mother, Carey said, when she noticed he was up.

"Morning, mom," Cody replied, "what's for breakfast?"

"I'm making you guys some pancakes," she answered, "They should be done in a few minutes."

Cody liked pancakes and without complaining sat on the couch, which doubled as his mother's bed, and turned on the t.v. Once he found his favorite show, he let his thoughts drift off to what happened the night before. He had woken up with Zack's hand on his penis. Then, he tried to take it off but it felt good and used it to jerk himself for an hour. The strangest part was that it felt good! Cody hadn't been completely sure about his sexual orientation but now he knew that he was gay.

Just as Cody had predicted, Zack came out of their room, fully dressed, around midday. By that time, Carey was already cleaning up the room and bathroom.

"Good, now that you're both up I can tell you," she said when she saw Zack sit down on the couch, next to his brother, "I have a wedding to sing at tonight. Maddie will be over at 8 and will stay until 12. I should be back at around 2, so you two will have two hours to yourselves. No misbehaving!"

"Yes, mom," the twins replied in unison.

"Bye Ms. Martin," Maddie, the Tipton's blonde-haired candy girl, said as Carey left the suite to go sing at a wedding in the ballroom.

It was now 8pm and Maddie had come over to baby sit the twins. The two had not talked about the previous night at all that day. Cody tried several times but could not gather enough strength to start the conversation. The three sat and watched Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift, a movie Maddie had brought over.

"Guys, I'll be right back," Maddie said as she got up, "I just have to go to the bathroom."

So, Maddie went into the bathroom and closed the door. Cody decided now was the time to talk to Zack. He took a deep breath and then opened his mouth.

"Hey, Zack," he started, "I woke up in the middle of the night, last night, and found your hand down my pants."

"Wh…What?" Zack said, "that's gross, Codster. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true," Cody replied.

"Really?" questioned Zack, who knew Cody was right, "then, how come I woke up this morning and both of my hands were by my side?"

"Because I put it there," said Cody.

"Zack, are, are you gay?" continued Cody.

"Dude, are you kidding me?" laughed Zack, "if I was gay, why would I be checking out all the hot chicks everywhere we go?"

"Oh," said Cody, slightly disappointed, "Zack, I have something I have to tell you."

"What?" asked Zack, annoyed and scared. He did not want Cody to know that he was in love with him.

"You might not be, but I'm gay, and, um, I love you," blurted out Cody.

Then, Cody put his hands over his face and started to cry.

"Cody, why are you crying?" Zack asked.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Cody replied, "I just told you I'm gay and I love you. You should be pissed at me right now."

"Well, Cody, I lied," Zack said, "actually, I'm, I'm gay, too. I don't really like all those girls I say I do. I just pretend so that no one will be able to tell that I like boys."

"Really?" Cody asked, lifting his face out from behind his hands. His face was covered in tears that were beginning to dry.

"Really," Zack said, confidently, as he hugged his brother, "and also, the only person I've ever really wanted was you. So, there, we're equal. You were right, my hand was down your pants last night because you just looked so cute and I wanted to fell your dick. I've wanted to since we turned 12."

"Oooooh, Zack," cried Cody, as he hugged his brother even harder.

But then, they heard the toilet bowl flush and realized that Maddie was still there. They decided that the rest of this conversation and any "results" of it would have to wait till after Maddie left. Quickly, they spread apart and began to focus on the movie and acted like nothing ever happened. Maddie walked out of the bathroom and luckily, for the boys, she heard none of their conversation. The three finished watching Tokyo Drift and then put in Click, with Adam Sandler. They laughed a lot and then when it ended, Maddie got the boys to shower and get in their pajamas. Once they had done that, she left. The twins headed straight for their room and prepared for a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, remember, your mom won't be back for another two hours," Maddie turned and said to the twins as she opened the door to their suite, "no misbehaving."

"We won't," the two boys said together.

"Alright, then," Maddie replied, "I'll see you tomorrow. Night!"

Maddie closed the door. Zack went over and locked it. Then, he turned around with a devilish smile on. Cody smiled back. They both knew that they had a lot of talking to do. Especially, since they had just confessed their love for each other a few hours ago.

"Zack, I can't believe you love, love me," started Cody.

"And I can't believe you love, love me, either," said Zack, "well, actually, I can. You always seemed to go for the boys."

"Hey," Cody said, "I've kept my cover for this past year just as well as you have."

"Right," said Zack, slyly.

Cody walked over to Zack, a little angry, ready to punch him, but then, when he saw his brother's hot, rounded face, which of course looked exactly like his, he stopped. The blonde twin brothers stared at each other for a few seconds and then, it happened. Zack leaned towards Cody and their lips touched. Both of them felt their hearts leap out of their chests and into the others' body. After smooching for a minute, Cody let his tongue into Zack's mouth and wrapped it around his tongue. They shared saliva. Both of them had this weird, but nice, feeling of euphoria all throughout their bodies that made them feel like they were in heaven.

Finally, Cody broke the kiss.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Zack asked, pissed that the best feeling he ever had in his life had just stopped.

"Because, before we go too far into this, I want to set down a few rules, so my dream from last night can never come true," Cody explained.

"What dream?" Zack asked.

Cody told his brother, and lover, all about his nightmare from the previous night. Cody said it was his worst dream ever and that he never wanted to be split from his brother, especially now that they were a couple.

"Oh, Cody," said Zack, now understanding why he woke up in the middle of the night, feeling like Cody needed him, and then hugged him.

Cody hugged back and felt his brother's warmth and how nice it felt. The two went into their bedroom and set down a few ground rules so that this relationship could work out and never be disturbed. Once Cody was satisfied with them, he hid them somewhere his mom wouldn't find them.

"Coco, I want you so badly," whined Zack, with the cutest face Cody ever saw.

"Zacky, I want you too," Cody said and headed towards his brother. The brothers locked their lips and tongues again and Cody guided them towards Zack's bed. That was where he planned for them to "have fun". He liked Zack's bed better because he felt like Zack was his fortress of warmth and comfort that would protect him from the scary outside world. So, Cody was lying on top of Zack, on Zack's bed, with them making out. Some moans were heard in between until Cody once again broke the embrace.

"Zack, you haven't called me Coco since we were seven," Cody said, as he pulled off his pajama top.

"And you haven't called me Zacky since we were seven," added Zack, as he watched what his brother did and copied.

"Why'd we call each other those names?" Cody asked, as he pulled off his pants, leaving just his white briefs on.

"I don't know," Zack replied, as he too, pulled of his pants revealing his briefs, "maybe we felt like kids again when we got into this whole making out thing."

Cody, now totally naked, replied, "I want your big dick in my mouth right now, Zacky."

Zack pulled down his briefs and let Cody get his cock. Even though they were identical twins, Zack's penis was about ¼ inch bigger than Cody's and they didn't know why. When the two had first found out about masturbation, they did it together and one day wanted to see how big their cocks were. So, they took out a ruler and measured.

Cody finished giving his brother a blow job and stood up.

"It's my turn now, big boy," Cody said.

Zack agreed and got down on his knees. He put his brother's penis in his mouth and even fit in one of his balls. Zack sucked and licked, savoring every second. He had wanted to do this for over a year now and his fantasy was finally coming true. The euphoric feeling came back in both of them just as Cody ejaculated in Zack's mouth.

"That tasted so good," said Zack as he stood back up.

"Yours tasted good too, Zacky," Cody said.

"Hey, Coco, do you want to try anal?" asked Zack.

"Sure, why not?" replied Cody.

"Okay, then bend over and lay on my bed," commanded Zack, "and spread your legs a little."

Cody did as he was told and braced himself for his brother's dick. Zack pushed himself in, waited for Cody's butt to get used to it, and then started humping. He humped for a good ten minutes before he blew another load. He did a lot of moaning during this time and was lucky his mom wasn't home or she would have surely heard him. He took his dick out and exchanged places with Cody.

"It doesn't hurt that much," said Cody when he saw his brother get really tense. Then, he pushed himself into his brother's rectum, waited, and then started his rhythm. About fifteen minutes later, he came but didn't want to stop, it just felt so good. But then, he heard the door slam shut.

"Uh oh, Mom's home," said Cody scared.

The two boys hurriedly put their pajamas back on, turned off the lights and rushed into Zack's bed. Even though they had wanted to go longer, they knew they could not because their mom was now home and they didn't want to risk the chance of her intruding and finding out about their newly formed relationship. About fifteen minutes later, Carey silently opened the door to the boys' bedroom. She looked over to Zack's bed and saw her two handsome sons sleeping away with smiles on their faces. She would never know why the two were so very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, three months had passed since Cody and Zack first had sex. It was now mid-December and fall was almost over. For the first month and a half after that fateful night, the twins had enjoyed each others' presence every second of every day. They could always be found staring at each other, lost in the other's eyes for moments at a time, even in school, where they had promised they would never show signs of love. They had sex or jerked off together each night and everything was perfect in the world.

But, not even two months after he and his twin had first shared saliva and ejaculated into each other's mouths, Cody noticed Zack had started to pay less and less attention to him, and more and more attention to girls. Zack had continued sweet-talking Maddie, which Cody was okay with because Zack had told him it was only to keep appearances, but Cody also saw Zack reacting wildly to hot chicks and repeatedly asking them out and doing stupid things just to be near them. Every time Cody had asked him about that, Zack answered that it was just acting and he still loved Cody.

To Cody, Zack was not exactly telling the truth because now the two of them were only masturbating together twice a week and they had only hade sex once in the past month. Zack also now always seemed to be on dates with girls and Cody rarely got to see him. In what he saw as payback, Cody refused to sleep in Zack's bed anymore, even if he got a nightmare, in which case he would sleep with their mother in her bed.

That weekend, their middle school's Holiday Dance was coming up. Seeing as Zack had just broken up with his latest "girlfriend", who he had gotten with through the "Ask Shirley" column in the school's newspaper, which he wrote, the twins had decided to ask their twin friends, Jessica and Janice to go with them. The girls agreed and so the two pairs of twins found themselves in Carey Martin's car together on Saturday night headed to the middle school.

The four of them talked about recent happenings in and out of school and were laughing the entire time. Inside, Cody wished he could have just stayed home and "played around" with Zack but Zack wanted to go to this dance and so Cody came along.

"I'll be back at 10, to pick the four of you up," Carey reminded them as she let them out of the car.

"Okay, Mrs. Martin, see you then," Jessica and Janice said together, in their British accents.

"Bye guys, I love," said Carey as she blew kissed to both of her sons.

"Bye, mom, we love you too," said Zack and Cody, slightly embarrassed.

The blonde twins walked their dates into the school's gymnasium, where the dance was talking place. It had already started and the DJ was playing hot club music. So, Zack and Jessica went off and started dancing. Cody and Janice found a spot and danced together also. Thirty minutes later, Janice told Cody she was thirsty and asked him to go get her a drink. Cody said okay and walked towards the snack and beverage table.

Cody chose a glass of fruit punch for Janice and turned around. He began to head back to the spot where they were dancing when he heard the song go "Cause our lips can touch. And our cheeks can brush. Our lips can touch, here." As that first line started, Cody saw something that left him heartbroken. There, ten feet in front of him, was Jessica and his brother, his lover, kissing. No, they weren't kissing, they were making out! Cody felt tears begin to drip from his eyes.

"Cody!" cried Zack, as he broke the kiss with Jessica and saw his brother staring at the two of them.

Cody walked away. Zack tried to follow but Jessica decided to be aggressive and planted another big kiss on him. So, Cody walked back to Janice and gave her the punch. He then told her that he had to go to the bathroom and he would be right back. He walked into the bathroom, chose a stall, sat on the floor and started to cry. Zack was the biggest liar ever! Just three months ago, he had told Cody he loved him with all his heart and now, he was making out with one of their friends, who was a girl? He couldn't believe it.

Cody stayed in the bathroom for most of the dance. When he came out, it was almost time to leave. Janice was really mad at him for leaving here there. He said he was sorry and that he just had a really bad stomachache. For the rest of the night, Cody was in a very morbid mood. At ten o'clock, Carey came back, just as she had said and the two twosomes got in the car. They all talked some more until they dropped the girls off. Once the girls were out of the car, Zack tried continuing the conversation with Cody but Cody stayed silent.

The family got home to the Tipton and went upstairs to their suite. Cody did not say a word the whole time. Zack continuously tried to ask him what was wrong but Cody ignored him. The two took showers, got in their pajamas, and said goodnight to their mom. Now, they were in their room. Cody read a few pages of his book and Zack played some basketball. Finally, at midnight the two decided to go to sleep. Cody got up to turn off the lights but Zack stood in front of him.

"Cody, why don't we sleep in my bed tonight?" asked Zack, still trying to get his brother to talk to him. When Cody said nothing, Zack leaned in to kiss him.

"No Zack, I don't want to sleep with you or kiss you tonight," Cody said, angrily, and then, with sarcasm, added, "Why don't you just kiss Janice?"

Cody turned off the lights and got in his bed.

"I knew this was about that," Zack said, "Cody, it was just acting. Janice was the one who planted one on me in the first place. I swear."

"Good night, Zack," said Cody.

Zack closed his eyes and fell asleep, thinking Cody did the same. Well, he was wrong. Cody stayed awake the entire night thinking about what he was going to do. He knew his dad was playing a show a few towns over on Tuesday. He figured that if he walked to the next town over and got on the subway, he would be able to make it in time and then ask his dad if he could stay with him for the next five years, so he would never have to see his brother again.

It was around 3am when Cody got out of his bed and went to the kitchen. He quietly made himself some sandwiches for the next day's journey. When he finished, he got dressed in normal clothes, put a watch on, put money in his wallet and put that in his pocket. Then, he kissed his mom goodbye, and opened the door, locking it on his way out.

Chapter 5: Runaway

It was eight o'clock the following morning, Sunday, when Cody had finally stopped walking to eat some breakfast. He had been walking for the past five hours and had covered around four miles. He was tired but he knew he had to keep going if he wanted to reach his dad by Tuesday. Cody was in the middle of eating his peanut butter and jelly sandwich when he started to think about how his mother and Zack would be waking up around this time and wondering where Cody was. He felt tears coming but got the thought out of his mind, finished his breakfast, and continued his trek.

Back at the Tipton, Zack woke up and looked over at his brother's bed. It was empty, but Zack just figured Cody was already up and having breakfast. This was a brand new day and hopefully Cody would have overcome his feelings from last night and Zack would be able to explain to him what really happened. Zack saw how upset Cody was when he saw Jessica smooching with Zack and he wanted to explain to him that it really was Jessica who had asked Zack to kiss her and not the other way around.

He walked into the next room where he saw his mom making breakfast. She had already made her bed and gotten dressed for the day. The weird thing was, Cody was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Mom, where's Cody?" Zack asked.

"Isn't he still sleeping?" Carey replied as she turned around and saw her older son standing in the doorway of his room.

"No, he's not in his bed," said Zack, "did he go downstairs?"

"I haven't seen him all morning," said Carey, now getting frightened, "why don't you go to the lobby and ask everyone if they've seen him?"

Zack went back in his room and got dressed. He then headed to the elevator and took it all the way down to the lobby. The whole time he wondered where his brother could be. When the elevator finally opened, Zack ran out and headed straight towards the candy counter. He asked Maddie if she had seen Cody at all that morning and when she replied no, he ran over and asked Mr. Moseby who also had not seen Zack's twin. Zack continued to ask all the staff there, including Arwin, Esteban, the doorman, and even the concierge, but no one had seen Cody. This was bad. Zack went back up to his room and told his mom. Carey was in full panic now. She decided to call 911.

"Hello," said the woman on the other side.

"Hi, my son is missing," said Carey, shaking.

"Okay," said the woman, "how long has he been gone for?"

"Around eight hours," said Carey, knowing that Cody had been there when Zack and Cody had fallen asleep the night before at around midnight.

The police woman continued asking all the routine questions and Carey answered them, getting more worried with each one.

"Alright, ma'am, I'll send some officers over in a few minutes," said the police woman as she wrapped up the interview.

It was 9am when the police officers arrived in the Tipton Hotel lobby. There, they met a worried Carey and Zack. The police officers asked Carey to describe her son.

"Well, he looks exactly like, him," she said, pointing at Zack, "because their twins, but here's a picture of him, just in case."

Zack, who was also worried about his baby brother, wanted to add, "he also has a 4 ½ inch dick and a nice ass" but knew that this information would not help in locating Cody and it would also be very strange if he knew these things, so he kept his mouth shut. A few minutes later, when the officers got all their info, they left, looking for Cody. Carey and Zack also got in their car and tried to find Zack's other half. They searched all his favorite places around town and even stopped by some friends' houses and asked if Cody was hiding there. They couldn't find him.

"Where are you Coco?" Zack said to himself, feeling tears about to burst from behind his eyes.

It was now almost two o'clock in the afternoon and Cody had been walking for two hours since he stopped for lunch. He was now almost nine miles from the Tipton and was nearing the edge of Boston. Cody knew he had to be especially careful now because the outskirts of Boston were not known for housing the friendliest of people. So, with every step he took, he was constantly on the lookout for scary people. He missed his mother and brother, but he knew that he had to do this if he ever wanted to get over Zack, just as Zack had gotten over him.

He was passing an alleyway when he heard some voices. The voices sounded like kids his age, so he decided to check out what they were doing. Cody walked down the alley and spotted a group of five boys, who looked like they were teenagers. They looked like people he didn't want to mess with, so he quickly hid behind a garbage can, so they couldn't see him. He started breathing heavily but listened keenly to their conversation.

"You guys, ready?" asked one of the boys with brown hair. He was about half a foot taller than Cody, had dark brown hair styled just like Cody's and was wearing a black sweat suit.

"You know it," the other four replied. Then, to Cody's surprise, they all began to strip. Each of them pulled off their shirts, revealing slightly hairy chests, and then pulled down their pants and underwear. Now, each of the five boys were standing naked in the middle of this alleyway, gripping their cocks. As Cody stared at them, he noticed that four of them were cut and one was not and each of them had a massive bush of pubic hair. They all began to stroke their penises and got huge erections. If Cody had to guess, he would say they were all around 6-7" long. Cody felt his own dick grow just by looking at them.

Then, once they were each hard, two of them got down on all fours and two stood behind them, while one stood in front of them. The boys on the ground instantly started to suck the boy's, in front of them, penis. Next, the two kids behind the "four-legged" ones, stuck their huge penises in their asses and started humping. Cody then heard a lot of moaning and groaning and wished he could be at home doing this with his brother.

"Gotcha," Cody heard a voice behind him say, as he felt the back of his shirt grabbed and he was pulled up onto his feet.

"Hey, boys, looks like we've got ourselves a spy," said the teenage boy, holding Cody's collar.

"What do you reckon we should do with him, George?" said the red-headed kid.

"Well," started the boy holding Cody, "why don't we make him pleasure us?"

"Yeah," the other five started screaming.

"You saw what those other five were doing to each other?" George whispered to Cody, well now you get to be the one on all fours!"

George then let go of Cody and threw him on the ground.

"Take off your clothes, bitch," commanded the red-headed kid.

Not wanting any trouble, Cody did as he was told and pulled of his shirt, jeans, and underwear.

"Ooh, looks like someone's still wearing tighty-whities," taunted a black-haired boy.

Cody ignored him and dropped his clothes on the ground.

"Good, now let's get started," said George.

They had Cody get down on all fours. One of the boys put his dick up Cody's ass, and it burned. Cody wanted to cry, but then two of the other boys stuck their cocks in his mouth and he was told to suck as hard as he could or else they'd kill him. Cody began to suck but did not enjoy it like he enjoyed it when he used to suck his brother's penis. Zack's penis tasted so good while these guys' tasted like poop.

The gang of boys continued to rape Cody until they all had came at least twice. When they were all done, they got their clothes back on and allowed Cody to get his back on also. Then, the leader, George, told him that if he ever told anyone about any of this, they would hunt him down, rape him again, and then kill him. He then asked Cody if he would ever tell anyone and Cody just shook his head back and forth, whimpering. The six fifteen-year olds walked out of the alley and Cody followed. Cody was now even more determined to finish his adventure and reach his dad by Tuesday's concert.

In the Tipton's lobby, Carey and Zack had just returned from looking around Boston for Cody all morning and into the afternoon. Now, Carey wanted Zack to stay at the hotel and rest while she continued looking.

"But mom," Zack argued, "he's my brother and I love him too."

"I know honey, and I promise we'll find him, but I really want you to stay here for the rest of the day," answered Carey.

"I don't want to," said Zack, now annoyed, "I want to look for my brother!"

"Honey, we've been looking for almost six hours and I really want you to rest. You have school tomorrow and I don't want you to be tired for it," said Carey, "Maddie said she'll watch you here in the lobby and if you want to return to our suite, she'll still be here. You know my cell number, so please be a good boy and stay here."

"But mom, Cody's hurt," said Zack, who just had a weird feeling. He was hurting all over and he knew that this was his twin telepathy with Cody because this had happened before, when Cody had broken a bone in gym class and Zack had felt like he broke his too but his was fine.

"Zacky, don't worry, I'm going to bring Cody home," said Carey. She kissed her son and left the hotel.

Zack was really heartbroken. His brother was somewhere on his own, hurt, and probably tired and he could do nothing to help him. Also, he had no idea why Cody had run away in the first place. He thought it maybe had something to do with Jessica kissing him but he didn't think that was enough to make someone run away. So, Zack told Maddie he was going up to the suite and headed up there. Once he reached the suite, Zack ran to the couch, hid his head in a pillow and cried his heart out. Zack and Cody had not been apart for this long since Cody had gone to his stupid Math camp the previous summer, and even then, Zack missed his little brother. Once he was done pouting, he sat up straight and thought about all the good times the twins had had. Then, he felt a swelling in his groin area and decided to release some tension.

Zack unzipped his pants, pulled them and his briefs down and then sat back down and stared at his boner. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked it up and down, up and down, up and down. He closed his eyes and tried picturing Cody there, masturbating with him, but every time he did, he started to cry. Finally, fifteen minutes, later, Zack ejaculated, and as he felt his orgasm, he cried "Cody, I want you!" and then fell back into the couch.

Cody checked his watch and saw it said six o'clock as he passed by a sign that said "Now Leaving Boston." It had taken him almost all day, but he finally reached the city limits. He would stop at around ten o'clock to sleep and then the next day he would make his way to the concert hall where his father would be performing on Tuesday evening. He was getting very tired and kept feeling pangs of pain from being raped a few hours before. Only about five minutes later, did Cody hear sirens and then see a police car pull up next to him.

"Are you Cody Martin?" asked the police officer after he pulled down his window.

"Yes," replied Cody.

"Your mother has been looking all over for you son," said the officer, "please join me in the car and I'll bring you home."

Cody thought for a minute and at first wanted to say no and just run away but then, when he remembered Zack and his mother and what they must be feeling like, he complied to the officer's request and got into the back seat of the police car.

It was 6:30 when Cody stepped out of the police car and walked into the Tipton's lobby. When he walked in, Carey ran over and hugged him. Her face was covered in tears. After she finished saying how happy she was that he was home, she reprimanded him for running away and wanted to know why he did it, but said he could tell her tomorrow because she knew he had had a long day and said he must be very tired by now.

Then, Zack, fully dressed again, walked out of the elevator, ready to ask Maddie for some candy, when he looked over to the front door, and saw his brother there. Zack ran over and hugged Cody so tightly that he could have squeezed the life out of him. Zack wanted to kiss Cody but remembered they were in public and he did not want to reveal their secret so he just kept hugging his little brother. "Cody, I missed you so much," said Zack.

"I missed you too Zacky," replied Cody.

The Martin family then returned to their suite, where Carey got on the phone and ordered them some pizza for dinner. Meanwhile, Zack and Cody went into their room to have a little discussion, but first they kissed. They hadn't kissed in over two months and Cody loved every second of it. After they kissed, they talked. Cody explained why he ran away and Zack told him that it really was all acting and he never loved a girl in his life, other than their mom. Cody said he wasn't sure, and so to make it up to him, Zack said he'd break up with Jessica and never get a girlfriend again. That night, the two of them had the most awesome sex they had ever had and Cody was happy to be home.


End file.
